A Kiss for New Year's
by jinx1764
Summary: Sarah's feeling lonely on New Year's Eve...who better to comfort her?  Fluffy, one-shot


**Just a little fluff I thought of this weekend while I was working on my chapters for Reaping.**

**Enjoy!**

**And Review!  
**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****A Kiss for New Year's**

**

* * *

**

.

.

The music clamored in her ears and she felt a sharp pain run from her auditory nerve straight to her brain. Sarah hadn't wanted to go out on New Year's Eve this year and especially not to a raucous, obnoxious frat party; unfortunately her boyfriend, Freddy, insisted that she needed to get out and enjoy herself. Sure, enjoy herself, that's what she needed. The last month one awful thing after another happened.

First, she'd lost her job at the library, then her roommate failed to pay her half of the rent so they were facing possible eviction, then she received a message from her father that they were taking an Alaskan cruise with Toby for Christmas—without her...and she didn't mind, did she? So, initially Sarah couldn't really disagree with Freddy that she could use some cheering up but attending a frat party wasn't what she envisioned. Freddy's frat brothers threw an annual New Year's Eve Bash which was supposed to be the bomb Freddy claimed; lots of music and beer and forgetfulness.

And that's how Sarah ended up sitting alone on one of the less than clean couches scattered through the rickety, three story Victorian style home which probably had once been very beautiful decades ago. A half finished cheap tap beer in one hand and squeezed on either side by drunken partyers; she gazed around the packed living room trying to locate her wayward boyfriend. Freddy disappeared about thirty minutes earlier with the excuse of refilling his beer and she hadn't seen his dark brown head float through the room since.

Exasperated with waiting and feeling a headache threaten, Sarah decided enough was enough and disentangled herself from the tight confines of the couch, set the disgusting low grade beer on the coffee table before her and went off in search of Freddy.

"Excuse me_, excuse me..." _ She announced as she pushed her way through the crush of party attendees; some complied but most had to be physically forced from her path. During one shove Sarah's pants were doused with someone's drink and the sickly sweet scent of peppermint schnapps assaulted her nose.

"Ugh...I hate peppermint." She complained grabbing some nearby paper towels and tried dabbing at the wet spot on her jeans. "Freddy...Where the hell are you?" She sighed before continuing her search towards the front porch.

Sarah burst through the front door and the crisp, fresh air hit her face clearing away the stale smell of the frat house. She glanced around the front porch, which was as packed as the inside and still no Freddy. In fact, she didn't see anyone she recognized. She struggled through the crowd and made her way down the front steps into the yard where the old live oaks adorned the front and back yard; their stately silhouettes bringing her a sense of comfort.

Sarah strolled closer to the largest oak, its trunk wider than her outstretched arms, and leaned her back against it to rest and enjoy the night air. She checked her watch; it was nearly midnight. Where was Freddy? They'd miss their New Year's kiss if she didn't find him soon.

As her hearing adjusted to the quieter environment and she relaxed, she thought she heard something; something like rustling or brushing or heavy breathing... Sarah pushed away from the large tree trunk and circled around it, peeking warily until she caught just the edge of dark brown hair. Dark brown hair which looked suspiciously like Freddy's in the dim light. And it wasn't alone. This brown hair was currently and very actively snuggled into someone's long blonde hair which was leaning against the same large tree trunk. And now that she really paid attention both were moaning softly. Then Sarah heard what was distinctly Freddy's voice say...

"Oh...Lisa, I've wanted you for so long..."

"Freddy?" Sarah blurted around the tree trunk, her voice stunned, angry, and hurt. Freddy's head popped up to stared at Sarah just inches from his and Lisa rolled to her head to see who was calling Freddy.

"Sarah! Hey...ah...I thought...uh..."

"I can see what you thought!" Sarah yelled stepping fully from the tree to confront her boyfriend. "And who the hell is Lisa?" Lisa smiled wanly and shrugged apparently unconcerned at being caught with another girl's boyfriend. Freddy stepped away from Lisa but didn't release her entirely as he reached one hand towards Sarah.

"Look, maybe we can reach a compromise. You know sort of a New Year's gift to ourselves." Freddy glance back and forth between the two women and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lisa smiled and shrugged again while Sarah gagged.

"Are you insane? I'm not participating in a threesome with either of you! And as for you, Freddy, don't bother ever calling me again!" Sarah spun and stomped away from her now ex-boyfriend and his slut; briskly walking from the frat house in no particular direction as quickly as possible. She heard Freddy call her name a few times before he gave up. She continued walking in the cold night air, her anger and hurt feelings keeping her warm until she realized she was near the river park.

.

.

She always liked this park and the natural spring river that flowed through it. She decided it was a perfect spot to contemplate her future privately, so she veered off the city sidewalk and into the darkened area. Several minutes later Sarah stood next to the crystal clear river staring into the frigid water, her arms crossed and her head bowed as tears started to trickle from her eyes. She heard fireworks in the distance and checked her watch- it was midnight. And that's when it hit her.

Her whole life was crap. She didn't have anybody she could depend upon and now at midnight on New Year's Eve she didn't have anyone who even wanted to kiss her. A small sob hitched in Sarah's throat. Freddy was a jerk and a loser but even he didn't even try chasing her down when she left. What did that say about her if a loser didn't want her? More tears flowed and Sarah's desperation and depression deepened. Before she considered the wisdom of her actions Sarah whispered to herself.

"I wish someone wanted to kiss me for New Year's."

"Shall I Bog him for you, Precious?" A silky, smooth and seductive voice stated softly in her right ear causing her to jump, spin, and yelp in surprise.

"You!" She pointed at him and backed away, closer towards to icy water of the river.

"Me." Jareth agreed calmly adding a small grin but remained a cautious distance from her.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I defeated you!" Sarah exclaimed her hands shaking as she maintained several feet between them. He looked strangely human but not. His hair and facial features remained as she remembered them but instead of his otherworldly clothes he wore a simple but striking black leather trench coat over black leather pants, boots and a dark blue button style shirt.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of that inglorious day almost seven years ago," The sarcasm oozing from his voice the only indication of his torment.

"Has it been that long?" She asked suddenly taken aback at the passage of time.

"Yes." He stated blandly slightly offended that Sarah was unaware.

"So what do you want, Goblin King? Why are you here?" She asked again her voice less accusatory.

He noted the change in her tone and smirked again. "Why...You wished for me, Precious."

"What? No, I didn't." Sarah shook her head and he watched in admiration as her shoulder length chestnut hair swung gracefully around her face.

"And my name is Jareth not Goblin King. Please address me as such." He added and hazarded a step closer to her.

"Well, then quit calling me precious, my name is Sarah." She demanded, arms crossed and her stance firm.

"A fair request," he dipped his head in acquiescence. "One I find myself equitable towards." Sarah nodded in return and they both stood silently for several moments before she spoke again.

"So you're just here because of what I wished." She ventured cautiously and stepped closer to him.

"Yes." Jareth replied sincerely and moved closer to Sarah as well until only a few feet separated them.

Sarah closely watched his eyes for any sign of disingenuousness but Jareth's crystalline blue mismatched shaped eyes appeared earnest and Sarah had to admit they were also quite attractive set in his bright complexion and framed by his platinum, gravity defying hair.

"You know what I wished?" She asked tenuously, uncertain how she felt about what he might answer.

"Yes, of course I do." Jareth inched forward emboldened by the amenable expression Sarah presented and tried to keep his voice even.

"And you're okay with that?" Sarah tried wrapping her head around the truth that he knew what happened, what she wanted, and he was willing to be that someone. How did _she_ feel about him being that someone?

"Yes, Sarah, I'm perfectly 'okay with that'." He quoted back confidently as he stood directly in front of her, his face inches away looking down at hers. Sarah shivered as his body drew closer to hers and she felt the heat from him seep through her clothes; she'd forgotten her coat in Freddy's car when she ran away. Jareth ran his bare hands over her arms and felt her shiver under her long sleeves.

"Sarah, you're freezing." He admonished and the concern in his voice surprised her.

"I forgot my coat." She stated inanely unwilling to admit to Jareth why she'd forgotten it even though he likely already knew.

"I see that." He said and smiled before gracefully slipping out of his leather trench coat and draping it over her shoulders; his arms encircling her as he positioned it comfortably on her slightly smaller frame. Sarah felt the residual heat from his body still clinging to the lining of the coat and the combination of the smell of well worn leather and something that could only be described as pure Jareth engulfed her nose as she breathed in deeply.

Jareth tightly embraced her as she swooned mildly and she raised her face towards his until their lips nearly touched. He felt her breath brush his face as she sighed and watched her eyes blink heavily. He reached up with one hand and swept the tendrils of her windblown hair from her face, the better to see her intense green gaze.

"Sarah..." He said his voice suddenly hesitant. Why this young Mortal inspired such shaky, insecure feelings he couldn't fathom but he desired more of these strange emotions. She heard the quaver in his voice and Sarah couldn't remember ever hearing Jareth lack confidence. The thought that this ethereal, extraordinary being could feel apprehensive in her presence gave her a sudden bolt of adrenalin.

"Jareth..." She answered and saw his eyes intensify and his respirations speed up. She realized it was the first time she'd ever called him by his given name and her stomach flipped flopped. She couldn't take much more of his lightening stare or she feared she might combust. She averted her eyes to his lips but it made the flip flop of her stomach worse because Jareth's lips were beautifully formed and kissable.

Once Sarah dropped her gaze to his lips after saying his name Jareth knew he was lost to her spell. Her wish that had finally broken the ban that forbade him from contacting her since her victory, called him immediately to her side. While she hadn't specifically said his name her heart wished for him and he'd answered her without reservation. He knew then he would always answer her.

He cupped her face in his palm, his thumb caressing her cheek as he gently drew her face back upwards; she allowed him to guide her and met his eyes again, her vision eager. He pressed his other hand to the small of her back on the outside of his coat and pressed their bodies closer while Sarah slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips parted in anticipation.

"Happy New Year's, Sarah." Jareth said softly against her lips before he kissed her firmly, his tongue slipping between her lips. Sarah welcomed him; held him tightly to her, tasting his decadent beauty and feeling how much he desired her. His kiss tingled her lips and spread throughout her entire body until she thought she'd melt.

Jareth's first taste of his Sarah, and he decided she would always be his Sarah from henceforth because he would entertain no thoughts of any male of any species near this stunning creature besides him, sent his mind reeling, all rational thought fled. He lost all concept of time as he continued the kiss passed what he planned initially as a small introduction to his passion for her. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her snug against him; hers entangled in his angel fine hair and gently tugged, causing him to groan with incensed passion. Sarah suddenly pulled away from him and he gasped in surprise and looked at her.

"Happy New Year's, Jareth, and thank you," Sarah said before placing a quick chaste kiss on his lips and completely removing her entangled body from his. She'd like nothing better than to continue making out with him but the reality of the situation was just a little too real and her higher brain functions kicked in and reminded her that she was MAKING OUT WITH THE GOBLIN KING.

Jareth noticed the dimming passion in her eyes and accepted that the interlude was at an end. 'And what an interlude, old boy!' He told himself. Sarah's passion may be currently restrained but it most certainly wasn't gone and he was a patient man. He stepped away from her and offered her his arm.

"May I escort you home, my Dear?" He offered sweetly. Sarah gifted him with a bright smile and something in the vicinity of his chest somersaulted.

"Thank you again, that would be very welcome, Jareth." She said and accepted his arm, wrapping hers around it as they walked regally from the darkened park, leaving the river and Sarah's tears behind them.

.

.

* * *

**With New Year's approaching I had this creep into my head, probably a oneshot.**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
